


The Taste of Passion

by Emperor



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hindu Religions & Lore, SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Bakartemis, Barbed Penis, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fear Play, Human/Monster Romance, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor/pseuds/Emperor
Summary: After getting separated from her comrades, Artemis finds herself face-to-face with the ravenous demon, Bakasura, who works for the enemy faction. She is certain he's going to devour her whole, and, while he is definitely hungry for her, it's not in the way that she thinks...





	The Taste of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> If there is one ship I will fucking die for it's Bakartemis. Sadly though, it's a ship that's very...sparse for content, to say the least. Sometimes you gotta take it upon yourself to create the content you wanna read. :P

Artemis knew taking that turn in the woods was a bad idea. Not only did she now find herself lost, but she found herself lost and cornered against the remnants of a crumbling stone building by a demon who she knew worked for the enemy faction.

It came close to her, so close she could see the rise and fall of its broad chest and count every stitch in its cape that troublingly seemed to be crafted from a patchwork of human skin. She noted, with a touch of humor, that even when drawn to its full height, the monster was shorter than her, and thought it was a threatening thing – all muscles, angles, and fangs – Artemis found she didn’t feel afraid.

She had no trouble meeting its gaze, but as soon as her eyes stared into the creature’s own milky depths, she found herself confused. It gazed at her with blatant, unabashed hunger, but she had a sense it didn’t wish to harm her. And thought it was hard to tell given the creature’s face, a fanged rictus perpetually frozen in a rigid facsimile of a grin, it almost seemed to be smiling. Truly and honestly smiling.

“Well?” Artemis said when the silence between them became too much to bear. “Aren’t you going to kill me?”

The creature erupted into a fountain of loud, throaty chortles that somehow managed to be warm. Friendly, almost.

“No,” it said once it caught its breath. Its voice was masculine and rumbly. “At least, not right now.”

Artemis knew she should be terrified, but her curiosity was piqued. “Not now?”

“Hopefully never.” He leaned in close to her, his mouth hovering over the hollow of her neck.

Artemis tensed, anticipating those long needle fangs to pierce her flesh at any moment, but instead she felt something warm and wet caress the length of her neck.

“I don’t want to eat you. I just want to taste you.” He chuckled darkly. “But if you struggle I might not be able to help myself.”

Artemis could smell him, his scent a heady mixture of cinnamon, clove, and the masculine tinge of sweat. It bothered her that she liked it.

“I don’t understand.” Embarrassed at herself, she fought against the bizarre feeling settling in her stomach, a feeling like the gentle beating of an owl’s feathered wings. “You work for the Old Order. I work for the Elysian Uprising. Killing me is your _job_.”

He chuckled, his hot breath brushing against her neck, making her shiver. “I don’t give a shit about the Old Order.” A clawed hand reached up and pressed itself against Artemis’ chest, gently outlining the shape of her breast beneath her leather armor. “I’m just here to stuff my face and have a good time.”

Artemis’ response to the creature’s touch infuriated her. She wanted to be disgusted, to pull away in revulsion like she did to every other male who tried to seduce her. After the death of her one and only lover, Orion, she vowed to never again be with a man, let alone have sex with one. He had died before she could give him her maidenhead, and she wanted to remain faithful to him even in death, yet here she was, feeling a stir between her thighs over a _thing_ that was barely a man at all.

The toothy vertical slid in Bakasura’s chest split open, revealing a dark, wet cavern from which a trio of dribbling purple tentacles snaked out. With a momentary flash of fear, Artemis thought he had changed his mind and was about to draw her into the bottomless chasm of his belly, but instead the tentacles coiled around her and began to gently work at the buckles of her armor.

Feeling angry, violated, and – worst of all – eager, Artemis sucked in a sharp breath between gritted teeth. She met Bakasura’s playful eyes with her glacial gaze. “I take it I’m part of the fun, then?”

“You will be.” Click. Half of her armor suddenly dangled from her torso. “If you give me what I want.”

“And what is that, exactly?” Her upper armor completely fell away, unceremoniously landing by her feet. The cool spring air immediately caused the rose-pink tips of her nipples to harden into small points.

“I think you know what I want.” He took a step closer and allowed a wet tentacle to rise towards her breasts. The purple tendril coiled around the small, pale mound, its tip gently encircling a sensitive nipple. “And your scent tells me you want it too.”

“No, I don’t!” She barred her teeth at him and tried to pull away, but his tentacles were faster. They lashed out, coiling around her wrists and binding her arms above her head. “I want nothing from you, especially not – ah!”

He forcefully shoved a hand into her trousers. His hands were alarmingly soft and when he slipped a finger between her warm, damp folds to press against her clit, she gasped aloud, her knees going weak like jelly as a jolt of pleasure leapt down her thighs. When he pulled his hand out, threads of her arousal were strung between each blue digit. Bakasura’s bifurcated lower jaw opened wide, allowing for his tongue to slip out and lap her juices from his fingers.

“Your taste,” he said around a gurgling chuckle, “says otherwise, too.”

Artemis squirmed, clenching her thighs together against the tingling pressure building between her legs. She wanted his fingers back inside of her – or his tongue, or cock, or those horrible eldritch tendrils coiling out of his massive second mouth. And at the same time, she hated him for making her feel this way, hated that he dared to barter her virginity and desires in exchange for her life. It was vile, sickening, and yet still she yearned to feel him throbbing deep inside her.

“Fuck you,” Artemis said, tears of anger beading at the corners of her sea-blue eyes. “Fuck you all the way to Tartarus.”

“I mean,” Bakasura grasped the base of her chin and turned her head so she was forced to behold his amused grin, “if you want to, I won’t complain.”

“Dammit.” She wrenched her head away and grimaced, trying to ignore the shameful fire kindling within. “Fine. Have what you want. Just promise you won’t kill me.”

He laughed and, in a movement that was both taunting and strangely tender, licked the soft flesh beneath her earlobe. “That’s more like it,” he said as she quivered in response to the warm, wet touch.

His purple stomach tentacles darted forward and seized each of her arms by the wrist, firmly pinning her against the marble wall behind her. His grip was powerful, but not strong enough to be painful, and even if she wanted to escape, Artemis knew she wouldn’t be able to struggle from his grasp.

Bakasura slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her pants and hiked them down around her knees, revealing her damp pussy surrounded by its light down of auburn curls. Artemis was practically naked now, and even though she kept her steel composure, her lips drawn in a straight line and her eyes narrowed in an imitation of threat, daring the creature to go back on his word, she felt helpless and afraid. Despite his insistence that he wouldn’t do her harm, she could not trust this chaotic monster of blade and fang.

His hand returned to her pussy, parting the soft folds, and she managed to hold her composure despite the building heat. However, she could not prevent a soft cry – of both alarm and (shamefully) of pleasure – from escaping her lips when the creature leaned forward and took one of her pert, erect nipples into his mouth.

His lips were so thin that he barely had any, and Artemis feared what those teeth might do, yet he managed a gentle touch, his teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh in a way that was rough yet not rough enough to draw pain. The sensation contrasted intoxicatingly with the gentle, swirling ministrations of his tongue, making her body tense up as tiny jolts of arousal flashed across her chest. Grinning, he released her nipple just when it was beginning to feel sore and switched to the other one, causing Artemis to grit her teeth and curl her toes. She didn’t want to make a sound, didn’t want him to know she was enjoying herself.

After what felt like a long, tantalizing eternity, Bakasura released her other nipple and began to drag his warm tongue along the slight groove running down the length of Artemis’ toned stomach. He followed it down past her navel, past her red nest of curls, and slipped it between the silky folds of her pussy.

Artemis’ blue eyes opened wide with shock. Her thighs clenched involuntarily around his head, every muscle in her body tightening in a mix of alarm and arousal. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” She tried to squirm, but the tentacles held fast. “You can’t do that!”

He pulled away to look up at her, a mischievous plastered across his gaunt face. “I can and I am.”

 “But it’s…” This felt so embarrassing. Not only was she being ravaged by a demon, but he was putting his tongue _there_ where tongues didn’t belong.

She was going to finish the sentence with “wrong”, but instead she could only gasp aloud as he licked along her folds, using his tongue’s dexterous tip to tease her clit. He roved it around between her soft petals, occasionally dipping the tip in to taste her virgin hole. Artemis squirmed and gasped, soon finding herself pressing her hips into the demon’s face, allowing him better press the flat of his tongue to her clit. Why did wrong have to feel so good?

“It’s what?” he asked, the corners of his mouth upturned into a cheeky smile as he drew his tongue along the entire length of her pussy, making her shudder in desire.

“It’s… _fuck_ …it’s really…” She wanted to be honest with him, and found she was unable to describe what the felt as wrong or disgusting. All she felt was pleasure. “…it’s really good.”

He caressed the swollen button of her clit with the tip of his tongue. “Do you want me to make it even better? Because I can.”

The way his tongue stimulated her clit sent liquid fire rushing through her veins. Yes, she wanted it, damn it. She wanted it even if it meant forsaking her vows of virginity. She wanted it even if it meant betraying Orion. Artemis prayed that if he was watching from his starry grave, he would forgive her for giving herself away to a man such as Bakasura.

“Yes,” Artemis said, the word coming out as a husky sigh. “I want you to fuck me.”

“What did you say?” He flashed that stupid grin again as his clawed hands reached down to work at the belt around his waist. “I’m a little hard of hearing. Repeat that one more time?”

Artemis gritted her teeth in a soundless snarl. She knew he heard her – such was obvious with how he was freeing his cock from the confines of his clothes – the smarmy bastard just wanted to hear her one more time, wanted to savor her vulnerability and the hold he had upon her.

“I want you to fuck me!” The shout echoed through the forest.

The demon threw back his head and laughed. “That’s more like it. I knew you’d come around.”

The tentacles that bound her wrists suddenly released their hold, moving instead to support her ass with her back pushed against the stone wall. A fourth one slithered from his chest mouth to join the third tentacle, the duo of tendrils coiling around her thighs and forcing her legs apart so that Bakasura could have full access to her soft and eager core.

Now freed of his trousers, the demon’s uncut cock glistened wetly in the midafternoon sun, clear drops of pre leaking from its tip. Though she had seen very few dicks in her life, Artemis could definitely describe the monster as well-endowed. She swallowed hard as she beheld the sight of his large blue member, feeling fear not only due to its size, but also due to what looked like barbs running down its entire shaft. Though her thighs still burned with longing, her mind suddenly felt unsure. She wanted pleasure, not pain, and the thing she saw coming towards her did not appear to be an instrument of the former.

Bakasura stroked his erection, teasing his barbs and causing more droplets of pre to leak out from the tip and run down the shaft in tiny, clear rivers. His pale eyes regarded her in the same way a tiger might regard a choice cut of meat. He stalked towards her, never breaking eye contact, and pushed the head of his cock against the heated entrance of her cunt.

She braced herself for a jolt of pain, but it never came. Instead, he arched his back and angled his hips so that the inner lips of her pussy ran along the length of his shaft, coating it with her sweet juices and mingling his with hers. The barbs, she realized with delight as they brushed along her clit, were not sharp at all, rather, they were firm yet yielding, tiny numbs of flesh that added an exquisite texture to the length of his cock.

Artemis gasped and reached forward, grasping handfuls of his crimson hood in her hands and adjusting her body to give him better leverage. “By Olympus, that feels amazing.”

In response, the demon just chuckled in knowing amusement.

Bakasura ground his hips against her, getting his cock soaked with their mutual fluids. Then with one firm thrust he pushed himself inside her. There came a tiny flash of pain as Artemis felt something thin break within, but following that came the fullness and heat she had been longing to feel since the monster first held her in his thrall. She gripped the back of his hood hard as he filled her tight pussy, thrusting into her again and again, each time making her moan and cry a little louder as the fire in her blazed hotter and hotter. For a moment she forgot about Orion, forgot about her promise to him, forgot about the Uprising, and forgot she was fucking a demon. The world was just Artemis and that white hot spark between her thighs; the blazing inferno that threatened to consume her.

The demon pounding into her suddenly shuddered, his whole body going rigid as he pumped hot seed into her womb. The sensation of the fluid gushing into her pushed Artemis completely into the fire, causing talons of heat to claw their way up her thighs, the pleasure running through her body to settle briefly in her stomach before washing over her completely in a series of cries and convulsions that made lights dance beneath her clenched eyelids. She had never felt anything so amazing, so wonderful, and when her quivering body finally stopped its involuntary motions, Artemis was alarmed to find herself overcome with an alien sense of longing, a desire to relive those few seconds with Bakasura one more time.

At length, Bakasura slipped from her body, releasing a small torrent of cum from her pussy as he did so, and gently lowered her to the ground. He mussed her auburn hair playfully, and she would have gotten up and kicked him in his now-limp dick if she hadn’t felt so tired from their romp.

“I told you you’d like it,” he said as he began to put his pants back on, slipping one leg clumsily into the brown linen garment. His knees appeared a little shaky.

Artemis glared at him and opened her mouth, ready to deliver a sharp retort, but was interrupted by a third voice calling from somewhere beyond the clearing.

“Artemis?” The voice of Bellona, one of her comrades. “Artemis, where are you?”

“Uh oh.” The look on Bakasura’s face told Artemis he knew who Bellona was, and the look also told her he wasn’t as big a fan of the Roman soldier as Artemis was. “That’s my cue to leave.”

With alarming agility, he leapt over Artemis’ naked form to perch upon the top of the stone wall. Crouching on his haunches, he offered her a wave from above. “See ya!” And then, with a gurgling chuckle, “Let’s meet again some time.”

With a twinge of shame, Artemis thought that meeting again sounded like an idea she would thoroughly enjoy.


End file.
